User blog:Just a Random Butler/Player (Soul Knight)
Summary Player, also known as Soul Knight. The Player currently has access to 15 characters to choose from that the player can control. Each characters have different fighting styles, starting weapons and abilities. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically. 9-A with equipment, possibly higher. Possibly 7-B with Super Buddy. Unknown with Death Note. Name: Soul Knight, Knight, Rogue, Wizard, Assassin, Alchemist, Priest, Elf, Paladin, Engineer, Vampire, Berserker, Robot, Druid Origin: Soul Knight Gender: Varies. Female as the Wizard and the Elf. Genderless as the Robot. Male with the other characters left. Age: Unknown Classification: Player, Knight. Robot (As the Robot). Human (As the other characters) Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Can easily kill enemies that can casually tank explosions from grenades and rocket launchers, with simple melee attacks. Those simple melee attacks also completely destroy energy projectiles, explosive or non-explosive bullets). Small Building level with equipment, possibly higher. Possibly City level with Super Buddy. Unknown with Death Note (The Death Note ignores conventional durability by causing instant death to the nearest enemy) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Normal Human, Superhuman with mountable objects and animals, higher (With the right circumstances or with the best character of choice, the player could even exceed the speed of that of mountable objects and animals, probably even easily outspeeding bullets and arrows) Combat Speed: Normal Human, Superhuman with mountable objects and animals, higher (With the right circumstances or with the best character of choice, the player could even exceed the speed of that of mountable objects and animals, probably even easily outspeeding bullets and arrows) Reaction Speed: Subsonic (Can react against enemies with guns and bows) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can easily lift three 40 meter long swords at the same time. Can lift a nuclear bomb effortlessly without also having one's movements being hindered) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level physically (Can take several tens of arrows and bullets, get hit by a shotgun at pointblank range, take hits from lethal rocket fireworks easily, get hit by meteors, can take hits from bosses that is also capable of tanking hits from grenades, grenade launcher, and rocket launchers. Can easily survive charging attacks from the previously said bosses). Possibly City level (Can easily survive the explosion of Super Buddy, or even two or three explosions of the Super Buddy at the same time) Stamina: Varied. Extremely High both physically and in terms of energy, possibly even Limitless physically. Infinite on "Infinite Energy" condition. (The Player's energy/mana reserves may be limited, the player can still find ways of regaining them in efficient ways so running out of energy/mana isn't usually an issue. Can also virtually fight for an endless amount of time without tiring, regardless of having energy/mana or not). The amount of energy that the player has can be high or low depending on the weapon's nature and energy costs. Range: Standard melee range normally and slightly higher by using melee weapons, this range can reach up to around 10 meters to 40 meters with (40m Long Blade). Hundreds of meters by using firearms. Probably an even higher range with "Super Buddy". |-|Character Abilities= - Knight= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pistol Mastery, knowledgeable in melee, and can also use weapons simultaneously with "Dual Wield" and "Superior Fire". Also is very adept to the use other countless weapons, Duplication (Via "Dual Wield"), Magic, Energy Manipulation, As long as he has "Armor" or "Shield", all of the damage that can harm him will only break and go to his shield. With Alternate Skins: Fire Manipulation (As the "Lava Knight"), limited-Fusionism (As the "Fusion Core"), Inorganic Physiology (As the "Cyber Knight"), limited-Darkness Manipulation (As the "Dark Grand Knight") - Rogue= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dagger Mastery and is very adept to the use of other countless weapons, Stealth Mastery, Iai Mastery, Acrobatics, Invulnerability (Via "Dodge". Chance of boosting damage after dodging a bullet), Magic, Energy Manipulation, Durability Negation (All critical projectiles pierces through enemies). With Alternate Skins: Invisibility (Via "Dodge". As the "Nightingale" and "Trader Skin") - Wizard= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Staves and Magical Book Mastery and is very adept to the use of other countless weapons, Magic, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (Via "Lightning Strike"), Ice Manipulation (Via "Piercing Frost"), Damage Boost (Double damage is dealt to enemies that is hit by critical elemental projectiles). With Alternate Skins: Soul Manipulation and Summoning (Via "Piercing Frost". As the "Soul Snare"), Flight (As the "Soul Snare"). With her "starting weapon": She can use homing magical attacks with "The Code" - Assassin= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blade Mastery and is very adept to the use of other countless weapons, Stealth Mastery, Acrobatics. Speed Amplification, Damage Boost and Invulnerability (Via "Dark Blade"), Duplication (Can create up to two "shadow duplicates" of himself with "Doppelganger"), Magic, Energy Manipulation, Attack Reflection (Can reflect physical, magical and energy projectiles with melee attacks). With Alternate Skins: Summoning (Via "Doppelganger". As the "Crimson"). With his "starting weapon": He can use limited-Blood Manipulation attacks with "Blood Blade" - Alchemist= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Bubble Machine Mastery and is very adept to the use of other countless weapons, Poison Gas Manipulation (Via "Gas Grenade") and a natural immunity to poison, Immunity to Status Effect Inducement (Becomes immune to all slow effects). Addition of Fire, water and including poison (Via "Elemental Potions" and also a natural resistance to this ability), Magic, Energy Manipulation - Priest= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Staves Mastery and is very adept to the use of other countless weapons, Holy and Light Manipulation, Healing (Via "Regeneration Pact". Shield can also be regenerated by this ability), Movement, Firing Speed Amplification and Damage Reduction (Via "Pray", which still includes Healing), Magic, Energy Manipulation - Elf= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Bow Mastery and is very adept to the use of other countless weapons, Enhanced Accuracy and Magic (Via "Focus Fire"), Plant Manipulation (On "Focus Fire", Elf summons vines that protects her from attacks), Energy Projection (Via "Focus Fire" and "Arrow Rain"), Can amplify the effects of healing/energy potions. With Alternate Skins: Ice Manipulation (Via "Focus Fire". As the Ice Queen), Magic, Transformation, limited-Animal Manipulation (Via "Arrow Rain". As "Forest Keeper", the arrows changes form into birds instead) - Paladin= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flail Mastery and is very adept to the use of other countless weapons, Magic. Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation and Damage Absorption (Via "Energy Shield"), Holy Manipulation, Absorption Size Manipulation, Damage Reduction and Weapon Creation (Via "Holy Warrior". Paladin transforms with his holy power and will use a golden sword, increasing his size in the process and reducing all damage taken. All damage taken turns into energy), Power Nullification and Shockwave Generation (When "Shield" or "Armor" is damaged, Paladin will release a radial blast) - Engineer= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Rifle Mastery and is very adept to the use of other countless weapons, Cyborgization, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Creation (Via "Gun Turret" and "Armor Mount". "Gun Turret" is equipped with homing missiles), Amplification of fire damage dealt to enemies, Immunity to Fire Manipulation, Reduces damage received from explosive attacks. With his "starting weapon": He can shoot out water projectiles with "H2O" - Vampire= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Is very adept to the use of countless weapons, Blood Manipulation, Summoning, Animal Manipulation and Absorption (Via "Bat Swarm". Vampire summons 6 bats. For every 3 bats that return after dealing damage will heal Vampire, this effect is doubled when his condition is less than half of his best condition. For every 2 bats that return will increase his energy), Black Hole Creation (Via "Alien Swirl". Vampire creats a black hole to pull enemies and enemy projectiles to it, as well as absorb their health), He has a chance of gaining life after killing enemies - Berserker= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gloves Mastery, and is very adept to the use of other countless weapons, Master Hand-to-hand Combatant, Rage Power, Statistics Amplification, Damage Reduction, and increased probability of Damage Boost (Via "Rage". He reduces damage taken while the ability is active), Berserker gets energy whenever he kills an enemy - Robot= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Laser Mastery, and is very adept to the use of other countless weapons, Inorganic Physiology, Electricity Manipulation and Resistance to said ability (Via "Electric Overload"), Summoning or Creation (Via "Drone Swarm". Three drones summoned that shoot lasers and another three drones summoned that shoot bullets), Can increase the size of laser beams. With its "starting weapon": It can shoot out lasers with "Satellite Floating Gun" - Druid= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Throwable-weapons Mastery, and is very adept to the use of other countless weapons, Summoning, Animal Manipulation (Via "Summon Wolves") and the wolves can gain burn or freeze effects when attacking, Plant Manipulation (Via "Vine". Druid can summon up to 6, in which they can block attacks and protect the user. They release poisonous gas when withering), Statistics Amplification (Can increase damage and health of allies. Presumably intelligence too, as it allows mercenaries to be able to use rarer weapons) - Necromancer= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Staves Mastery, and is very adept to the use of other countless weapons, Necromancy, Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation through curses (With "Nightmare. Which makes the affected targets of the curse more vulnerable, and the enemies that die while cursed can be turned into ghosts that can fight for her), Has the ability to summon a falling stone that creates a plague-pool and spawns a plague spider, and enemies killed in plague can be transformed to skeletons (With "Omen Stone"). With her "starting weapon": She can shoot out spikes (Compatible with "Statue of the Berserker" buff, as the buff makes range longer and give it a limited-homing effect) }} |-|Weapons= - Rifles and SMGs= Powers and Abilities: Danmaku, Homing Missiles (With "Assault Rifle Pro" and "Assault Rifle Pro+"), Explosion Manipulation (With "Assault Rocket", and "Grenade SMG". The weapon "Sweet Talk" is indeed an explosive rifle. However, it doesn't have any projectiles, but instead makes the target you're aiming at explode), Ricochet (With "Bouncing Assault Rifle'), Energy Projection (With "M14", Homing Laser bullets (With "Guardian Rifle"), Water Manipulation (With "H2O"), Poison Manipulation (With "Gas Blaster"), Duplication (With "Volcanic Blaster", "Splitter Gun", "Splitter Cannon"), Elemental Manipulation (With "RYB Assault Rifle"), Spike Projectiles (With "Lasso Gun"), limited-Transmutation (With "Money Gun". The weapon can consume gold for attacking. With it having three modes: 1st, it can convert gold into a burst of 4 copper coins. 2nd, it can can convert gold into a burst of 8 silver coins. 3rd, it converts it into one explosive big gold coin), Durability Negation (With "Soul Calibre" and "Aurora". Due to the nature of their penetrating projectiles), Ice Manipulation (With "Glacier"), Fire Manipulation (With "Furnace") - Shotguns= Powers and Abilities: Danmaku, Poison Manipulation (With "Dormant Bubble Machine" and "Sidewinder Green"), Fire Manipulation (With "Flame Blaster"), Energy Projection (With "Assault Shotgun", "Twin-barrel Rifle", "Shotgun Galaxy", "Firebolt", "Blue Fire Gatling", and "Brownian Coilgun"), Projectile Duplication (With "Cherry Blossom"), Elemental Manipulation (With "Rainbow Gatling", "Bubble Gun", and "Rainbow) - Lasers and Railguns= Powers and Abilities: Danmaku, Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection (For all of the laser and railgun weapons), Durability Negation (Most of the weapons classified as Lasers and Railguns have piercing effect on them, however not all of them do have the piercing projectiles properties), limited-Energy Explosion (With most of the railguns), Duplication (With "Prototype Railgun". The railgun creates smaller projectiles of itself as some sort of trail), Ricochet (With "Bouncing Railgun", "Jumper", and "Webber"), Ice Manipulation (With "Ice Breaker", and "Ion Laser"), Electricity Manipulation (With "Electric Therapy", "Laser Therapy", "Cleaner", and "Double Therapy"), Fusionism (With "Fusion Drill"), Poison Manipulation (With "Toxic Webber"), Electromagnetism (With "EM Railgun"), Fire Manipulation (With "Next-next-next-next-gen SMG") - Melee Weapons= Powers and Abilities: Danmaku, Projectile Nullification, Energy Projection (With "Laser"), limited-Blood Manipulation (With "Blood Blade"), Speed Boost (With "Royal Knight's Short Sword"), Shockwave Generation via Air Manipulation (With "Caliburn"), Electricity Manipulation (With "Thunderstorm Warhammer", and "Thunder Sword"), Energy Projection (With "Laser Sword", and all other "Laser Sword" variants), Weapon Creation and Telekinesis (With "Bayonet in a Gourd"), Can summon gigantic sword duplicates (With "Reforged Sacred Sword"), Fire Manipulation (With "Flame Axe", "Flame Sword", and "Flaring Claw"), Explosion Manipulation (With "Explosive Warhammer"), limited-Projectile Forcefield (With combo weapons that have 360° attack direction), Ice Manipulation (With "Frost Sword"), Shockwave Generation (With all hammers), Water Manipulation (With "Trident"), Void Manipulation and limited-Gravity Manipulation (With "Void Sword". The weapon can be charged, and by charging, the enemies will be pulled towards the wielder of the sword), limited-Paralysis Inducement (With "Mace". Melee weapons classified as hammers have this paralysis/stun effect) - Throwing Weapons= - Bows and Crossbows= - Staves= Powers and Abilities: Danmaku, Magic, Energy Projection, Healing (With "Wooden Cross"), Spike Manipulation (With "Staff of Plague"), Elemental Manipulation (With "Grand Wizard's Old Staff"), Ice Manipulation (With "Staff of Frost"), Illusion Creation (With "Staff of Illusion), Light Manipulation (With "Staff of Light"), Plant Manipulation (With "Staff of Nature"), Ricochet and Electricity Manipulation (With "Staff of Thunder"), Fire Manipulation (With "Staff of Flame"), Water Manipulation (With "Tidal Staff"), Homing Attack (With "The Code"), Energy Manipulation (With "Magic Staff") - Explosives= - Miscellaneous= - Boss Weapons= Powers and Abilities: Danmaku, Energy Projection, Magic, Summoning ("Snowman Eagle" summons a snowman at critical hit, the summoned snowman can create shockwaves. "Floating Laser" and "Floating Gun" summons a floating laser that follows the user around and defend its user by shooting enemies. As well as the "Staff of Skeleton" and "Staff of Shooting Stars"), Transmutation (With "Staff of Anubis", enemies can be converted into weak mummies with guns or into defenseless frogs), Poison Manipulation (With "Varkolyn Assault Rifle"), Plant Manipulation (With "Cannibal Plant"), Explosion Manipulation (With "Bomber"), Fire Manipulation and Poison Manipulation (With "Magic Gloves"), Resurrection (With "Nirvana Cross"), Can shoot out crystals from the ground (With "Crystal Crab Katana"), Invisibility (With "Extra Crown". Attacking while invisible will toggle it off, but also taking a hit won't take off the invisibility), Ice Manipulation (With "Snow Ape's Longbow". To a limited extent, "Dead Star Laser Gun"), Homing, Fire and/or Laser projectiles (With "Dragon Bros’ Sniper Rifle". The weapon has two modes: Normal, and Laser Mode. On the normal mode, the weapon shoots out a flame projectile that creates a fire pool when getting into contact with an object, after that, three homing projectiles come out and track enemies down. On laser mode, the weapon shoots out a laser beam that can set targets on fire), Shockwave Generation (With "Sandworm), Elemental Manipulation (With "Staff of Wizard") - Rings= - Mercenary Weapons= }} |-|Attachments= Powers and Abilities: Abilities via Weapon Attachments: Damage Boost (Via "Grindstone" and "Energy Collector"), Vector Manipulation (Via "Gauss Coil", can enhanced projectile speed only), Statistics Amplification (Via "Chip Brutality", "Holster", "Rapid Clip", and "Fully Automatic Device"), Enhanced Accuracy (Via "Scope"), Poison Manipulation (Via "Poison Stone"), Electricity Manipulation (Via "Lightning Stone"), Lava Manipulation and Summoning (Via "Lava Stone"), limited-Durability Negation (Via "Enhanced Bullets"), Energy Manipulation (Via "Mini Reactor", "Energy Collector", "Energy Stone", and "Energy Hilt"), Homing Attack (Via "Grenade Launcher"), Attack Reflection (Via "Mirror Device"), Projectile Duplication (With "Ammo Pouch"), Weapon Transformation (With "Portable Oven". This attachment can transform food weapons into their cooked counterpart. "Upgrade Kit" transforms weapons into their upgraded versions, if they ever have one. "Golden Paint" transforms weapons into gold, while "Blue Paint" transforms weapons into blue. However, these attachments may only be applied to specific weapons), Time Manipulation (Can transform old weapons into their new counterparts). |-|Buffs= Powers and Abilities: Abilities via Buffs: Statistics Amplification (Via "Healing+", "Maximum Health+", "Pickup Range+", "Companion Buff", "Skill Cooldown+", "Double Statue Effect", "Weapon +1", "Attack Speed+", "laser beams size are increased", "damage from staves are increased", "elemental projectiles deal double damage on critical hit", "melee weapon range increase", "Combo+", "Max Energy+"), Bullet Ricochet and/or limited-Attack Reflection (Via "Bullet Bouncing"), Enhanced Accuracy (Via "Accuracy+"), Durability Negation (Via "Critical Hit Piercing"), Probability Manipulation (Altering the chances of a potion drop occurring when a crate is broken. To such extents that, without this buff, it is actually virtually impossible to get a potion drop when breaking a crate. Also "Critical Hit Rate+"), Chance of healing after killing an enemy, Amplified Energy Absorption (Can absorb more energy than before after killing an enemy), Shockwave Generation (Via "Radial Blast". This only happens when the user's shield/armor is broken), Power Nullification (No extra damage if an attack is more powerful than the shield. The extra damage remaining is nullified), Improved Damage Reduction (Increase of shield by +1), Status Effect Inducement (Reduces the enemies' projectile speed), Resistance to Blunt Force Trauma (Immune to charging attacks), Attack Reflection (On melee hit, all projectile attacks can be reflected. Even energy and/or elemental attacks), Duplication (Via "Multishot+"), Resistance against: Statistics Reduction (Immune against Poison and Slow effects), Fire Manipulation and Magma Manipulation, Spike Manipulation (Immune to things classified as "spikes"), Ice Manipulation (Can't be frozen, reduced damage from ice attacks) Abilities via Status Buffs: Statistics Amplification (Speed Buff via "Thief". Damage Buff via "Berserker"), Possible Gravity Manipulation (For only a short time, pulls enemy towards the user via "Thief"), Shockwave Generation (Via "Elf"), Homing Projectiles (Magical Homing Projectiles via "Wizard"), Energy Restoration (Via "Priest"), Summoning (Via "Knight", "Rabbit", and "Assassin"), Absorption Forcefield (Via "Paladin"), TNT Creation (Via "Engineer") Abilities via Conditional Buffs: (Due to the setbacks of these buffs, check below for their corresponding consequences): Statistics Amplification (Via "Defense+", "Buffs +3", "Skill Cooldown+", "Revival Times+", "Worshipped Statues+", "Crit Rate+", "Fire Rate+", more durability via "Gigantism", faster speed via "Dwarfism"), Damage Boost (Via "Weapon Attack+" and "Critical Damage+"), limited-Law Manipulation (Though unintentionally and incapable of such ability, with "Melee Weapons Only" or "One Weapon Only", users can be affected and will follow these challenges), Supernatural Luck (Via "Good Luck" and/or "Bad Luck"), Size Manipulation (Via "Gigantism" and "Dwarfism"), Regeneration (Via "Low HP Regeneration"), Statistics Reduction (Via "Nerfed Boss"), Transformation (Via "Character Switch") Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Gifted. Possibly Genius by the time of unlocking all characters. Has the capability to learn the specialties of the characters/classes and their weaknesses, due to this, the Player is also capable of coordinating and working with at most, three other players on equal strength with him. Extremely adept and has high mastery of weapons such as handguns, smgs, shotguns, sniper rifles, explosive weapons, laser gun and railguns, bows, crossbows, staves, throwing weapons, rings, boss-drop weapons, mercenary weapons, and miscellaneous weapons. Capable of efficient and effective improvised thinking and planning, even despite in critical situations like being injured or when faced with danmaku, has adapted to several attack patterns of dungeon enemies, monsters and bosses. Makes good use of items, buffs, and weapons given with efficiency. Weaknesses: Weaknesses are listed below: *Conditional Buffs are too extreme, they have some big advantage and disadvantage due to the nature of Task Board Challenge. (Not all advantages have some side effects, just to be clear) **Some advantages have some side effects: ***Gigantism makes you an easier target, in exchange for being tanky. ***Dwarfism makes you less durable, in exchange for being speedy and hard to hit. ***Better defense, but shield won't regenerate, unless entering a different place. ***Critical damage is halved, in exchange for having doubled critical rate. ***Fire rate is halved, in exchange for having doubled weapon damage. There's a different buff that can make this vice versa. **Or some are just plain disadvantages. Such as: ***Only allowed to carry one weapon. ***Bad Luck. ***Max energy halved. ***Melee weapons only. ***Options -2 when choosing buffs. ***Max HP = 1, if shield is gone, can die in one hit. ***Elite enemies will appear more often. ***Max buffs are subtracted by 3. ***Companions are not allowed. ***Enemy fire rate increased. ***Enemy HP doubled. ***Enemy debuff time halved. ***Enemy faster speed. ***Enemy more aggressive, though may not be a bad thing. ***More enemies in dungeons. ***Enemy defenses +1. **Some are not disadvantages, but may make the battle unpredictable. Such as: ***Weapon reforges and new weapons when entering new biomes, will make the battle unpredictable. ***Character switch per new place. *Energy is limited, without the "Infinite Energy" condition. **Some weapons may cost too much energy due to their overpowered nature, like the "One Punch" weapon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base Category:Blog posts